Daddy is the Best!
by little miss clueless
Summary: Roy found a daughter and this girl has brought new stuff into his life, but time passes by quickly and she slowly wonders about the truth. Would she find out or will this be another secret in their life. Reviews are appreciated! FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Daddy Roy

**Daddy's Little Angel**

-Little Miss Clueless-

_This is just something I thought of after reading "I Want My Mommy!" by Nahmae... and I told her that I'd make a Roy counter part and she agreed soo... here's the short intro of the happenings..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

It was one of the best days of Col. Roy Mustang, his day off. He had just finished his last date for the day and he was satisfied. The only thing that could make it any better was if his Subordinate and Secret Love Lt. Col. Riza Hawkeye would tell him she loved him, unfortunately, that wasn't happening.

His day dreaming was interrupted by a little girl who hugged his leg and cried, "Daddy!"

Roy looked at the little girl and saw that they had the same eyes and hair.

"Hi little girl… I think you're mistaken… I'm not your daddy." He softly explained.

"But... you... you have bwack haiw and eyes just like what the... nice wady said!" she sobbed.

He looked around and asked whoever passed by if they knew the child but they all responded negatively.

"Uh... uhm..." Roy stuttered. The little girl stared at him, teary eyed. "Ugh..." Roy exhaled lifting the little girl into his arms, "We'll figure this out in my apartment..."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

When they arrived at the hallway of his apartment floor he saw his amber eyed subordinate in front of his door. "Sir!" Riza blurted, surprised to see the girl in the Colonel's arms.

Roy immediately took out his keys, opened the door and pulled in his right hand woman.

"Sir... she... is she... uh... I know it's not my business but..." Riza stuttered as she stared at the girl.

Roy placed the kid down and said, "She's not mine I saw her in the street and she said I was her daddy..."

"Well... you might be accused for kidnapping sir, if you don't inform any authorities about this..." Riza said recollecting herself.

"Uhm... hey... you're authority right?" Roy nervously yet cutely laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Sir, i'm talking about telling the public or something... get in contact with her parents..." she replied turning to the girl.

"Hi... uhm... what's your name?" she asked.

"Juliet!" cheered the girl.

"Juliet what?"

"Huh?"

"What comes after that?"

"Only Juliet..." the confused kid answered.

"What's the name of your mom and dad..."

"Mommy and Daddy..."

"Where do you live?"

"In the big bwown howse with wots of childwen and the big monstwer who eats kids and the nice wady..."

"What? Wait...Who told you who your parents are?"

"Nice wady towld me dat daddy had black eyes and haiw... and he was bewy handswome..."

"How 'bout your mommy..."

"Nice Wady said she... didn't see mowmy... but she said mowmy didn't wawnt me dat's why i'm in big bwown house..."

"Orphanage..." Riza concluded.

Roy bent down to meet the girl's eyes and asked, "how did you find me?"

"I went two see pwuppy outside then i pwayed with him and the ball went to the stweet then i saw daddy!" she cheered hugging him.

"There seems to be no identification of her parent, unless we look for the nearest orphanage in that street..." Roy said.

_to be continued..._

_

* * *

_

_**So how is it? please respond please review please please please! THE CONTINUATION DEPENDS ON YOU!!!**  
_


	2. Little Juliet

**Chapter 2: Little Juliet**

_**Sorry for the kinda late update it's coz' my Geom is kinda droppin' and my exams are coming up… That Geom teacher is totally trippin! Goodness… anyway here's the story… Read and Review please**_

_**

* * *

**_

Little Juliet…

Roy, Riza and Juliet went back to the street where the so called "dad" met his "daughter". They found out that the orphanage was 2 blocks away and so they went.

When they went and knocked on the house, they could hear footsteps, laughing and a lot of names being angrily called. Finally someone answered it.

A girl who looks around 15 opened the door and immediately set her eyes on Juliet.

"JULIET! Where have you been and who are these people?" she greeted.

"Meg… this is Daddy and Miss Wiza…" Juliet replied.

"Ms. Mary look! Juliet found her dad!" Meg happily announced.

A lady in her late 20's dropped both her jaw and the toys she was carrying as she stared at Roy.

"Are you the one in charge?" asked he.

The lady collected herself and the toys then nodded.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

They went into her 'office' or rather the 'interview room'.

"I'm sorry about coming unannounced…" Roy smiled.

Mary was not affected by that smile and just looked at her hands on her lap.

"It's just that… Juliet confused me for her father…" he explained.

Mary sighed in relief and looked at him.

"Her father's face is so vague in my mind because of all the people who comes in and out of this orphanage but his onyx eyes and jet black hair never seem to escape my memory" she told.

"Oh I see… and how did she end up here anyway?"

"A 2 years ago… Juliet was around 3 then, when her father kept her here… he told me that her mother doesn't want her and he was about to go to Ishbal"

"Ishbal? What's he doing there?"

"He wanted to help out… he said, it was where he should be, as a healer, but he couldn't take the risk to bring his daughter…it was war that time… I heard he was killed by a monster who created fire through a snap of his fingers." She spoke with great despise against the killer.

Riza looked at Roy and saw the hurt in his eyes albeit his face was as emotionless as ever.

"I… want to… adopt her." Roy declared.

"What?!" Riza questioned.

"I said I want to adopt her." He repeated.

"Could you give us a minute, Mary?"

"Sure no problem…" Mary replied as she headed to the door.

Once she was out Riza blurted, "What are you thinking deciding that!"

"I will adopt her Hawkeye…"

"Sir… that means a lot of responsibility… it means no more time for dating… it means you can't be that lazy ass you are… it takes…"

"SHE needs me! I killed her father… I was a mon-"

"Don't say that! You did what you had to do…"

"This girl is an orphan now because of me! The only way I could make it up to her is if I became her father…" he explained as he looked her in the eye.

Riza knew that look. He was determined in his decision and she couldn't change that so instead of fighting, he called Mary in.

They proceeded to the adoption.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

As they went on with the adoption Juliet got her bag and put her things inside it.

"You're really going huh?" a 5 yrs old boy said.

"Yeah... my daddy is gweat! Miss Wiza is a willy nice pewson... I want her to be my mommy..." she excitedly told.

"I wish I could find mine too..."

"You will Matthew you will!" she encouraged.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

They went home and Riza went to hers.

Roy and his daughter sat on the couch in front of the T.V.

They were watching a movie when Juliet laid her head on Roy's lap and yawned, "Daddy?"

"Hmm?" he uttered as he looked at her.

"I wuv you…" she said before she drifted into dreamland.

Roy stared at the little girl, he slid his fingers through her hair and the Ishbal rebellion resounded in his ears, replayed in his memory and poured a drop from his eye.

"I will love you like my own. I promise…" he whispered.

* * *

**Well that's it for the new chapter! The next one… I have no idea yet but something will hit me once I start studying and I promise it'll be longer… I know it! Wish me luck by reviewing…**

**Roy: If you're like me you'll be at the top in no time**

**LMC: Oh yeah? A lazy ass playboy who loves Ri…**

**Roy: Heeee!!! No I'm not like that!**

**LMC: Procrastinator! Hmmm what else… drunk… hypocrite…**

**Roy: Wow that last one hurt…**

**LMC: *hugs* sorrryyy!!!**

**Roy: *pats my head* now move away before she sees…**

**LMC: Who Riza?**

**Roy: NO! *sweats* my daughter…**

**LMC: Right… anyway Review please!**

**Roy: Yeah review!!!**


	3. The Colonel's Daughter

**Yollah everyone! You can see that I changed my title from "Daddy's Little Angel" to "Daddy's The Best" because I saw a story about Maes with the same title and I wanna respect whoever the writer was so I just changed it…**

**Anyway I'm sorry for the late update… the exams were torture… SUCKISH! Plus my parents have trust issues and have been checking my facebook… so I had to deal with that too…**

**THOSE STUFF ASIDE… here's the new chapter ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 3: The Colonel's Daughter**

Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist and a new father, woke up at the screams of his alarm clock. His daughter lying down beside him.

After staring at her for about a minute something hit him. How was he suppose to go to work when there's a little girl in his apartment?

Slowly Juliet's eyes fluttered open and stared into her dad's problematic eyes.

"What's wrong Daddy?" she asked.

"Do you wanna go with me to work, Juliet?" he smiled, running his fingers through her hair.

Juliet jerked up and excitedly said, "Yeay! I'm going to Daddy's work."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

They arrived at the headquarters.

Roy took a deep breath hoping that nobody would actually notice Juliet.

They stepped into the building and heard murmurs immediately.

Some soldiers pointing secretly, others stared and some just didn't know how to react.

"Daddy why are they all twins?" Juliet asked

"Twins? Oh… No Juliet… they're wearing the same clothes it's called a uniform."

"Uniform? What's that?" she asked further.

"It's what people wear so that they'll be seen equally." Roy explained.

They entered his office and his subordinates stared at the little girl.

Riza was so engrossed in her book that she didn't really notice the grand entrance of the Colonel.

"YOU ACTUALLY GOT A GIRL PREGNANT?!" Havoc exclaimed and pulled Riza back to reality.

"Sir… Why did you bring Juliet here?" Riza questioned him.

The other 4 soldiers' jaws dropped.

"You… He… Girl…" Fuery stuttered.

"But we never saw your stomach get big Hawkeye…" Havoc wondered.

"No she is not my daughter…" Riza calmly explained to the dumbstruck soldiers.

"Oh…" they exhaled in chorus.

"Daddy… who are all these other blue people?" Juliet asked as she tugged on his pants.

Fuery approached the girl and introduced himself, "I am Kain Fuery…"

Juliet hid behind Roy's leg.

"You want some candy?" he offered.

She looked up at her Dad. When Roy nodded she slowly reached for the lollipop in Kain's hand.

"I like you Mr. Furry!" she cheered and hugged Kain. Who in return just laughed at the mispronunciation of his name.

"Your daughter's quite like your other dates Mustang… Easy to get with just something sweet." Havoc commented.

"Excuse me?" Roy said in a threatening voice.

"NOTHING" he suddenly chocked on his smoke.

In no time, Kain and Juliet were friends and were playing and drawing on his desk.

A soldier suddenly came in and announced, "Col. Mustang, The Fuhrer wants to talk to you."

Roy looked at Riza then to his daughter.

He proceeded to the door but was stopped when something pulled on his hand.

"Daddy are you gonna leave me?" she cried.

Roy carried her, "I'll be back, okay?" he assured her then passed her to Kain.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The Fuhrer was sitting on his desk and welcomed Roy in.

"I heard you brought your daughter to work Col."

"I'm sorry sir, but there wasn't anyone available to take care of her."

"Understandable… however, why is it that she only turns up now?"

"Sir… uhm… her… mother passed away and I only found out about her yesterday. I was informed that she's my responsibility since she is my daughter." Roy lied.

"So… you got a girl pregnant… she died and left the daughter with you."

"Actually her aunt is the one that held me responsible for the kid."

"Okay."

"Sir, is there anything else?"

"Col. Mustang, I know how these things cannot be avoided specially for a bachelor like you, but I advice you to get settled and not sleep around."

"Sorry Sir…"

"You know that children are not allowed in the headquarters…"

"I am quite aware of that sir…"

"But because of your current situation, I'm giving you a week off. I hope that's enough to find a babysitter for your daughter…"

"Thank you very much, sir… You don't know how much that means to my daughter and I"

"Just finish your shift for today then Colonel."

"Thank you again Fuhrer…"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"How exactly did Chief find this little girl?" Havoc wondered looking at the girl face to face.

Juliet pushed his face away and said, "You smell stinky! I don't like you…"

"See that Havoc, even little girls push you away!" Breda chuckled.

"Shut up Breda!" he snapped.

Juliet pulled on Falman's hair and laughed when his eyes didn't open.

She pulled Fuery's glasses off and said, "Now you look better!"

Black Hayate came running in.

"PUPPY!" she cheered jumping off Fuery's desk.

The dog licked her face and she laughed. Riza smiled.

"Puppy! Puppy!" she giggled as she slid her fingers through his fur.

The Colonel went in and sat on his desk, his face dug in the palm of his hands.

"Daddy! Can we keep him?" Juliet asked but she was simply ignored.

"May I ask how the meeting went, sir?" Riza asked.

"Can I speak with you in private Lieutenant?" he replied with his face still hidden.

" Sure Sir…" she sighed. They talked in the other office.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"YOU LIED TO THE FUHRER" Riza softly blurted.

"Shush… I didn't literally lie… I made an excuse… If they found out I adopted her out of pity… I just… I'm getting confused Hawkeye…" he explained.

The door opened and revealed a slightly jumpy Fuery.

"What is it Sergeant?" Roy snapped.

"Uhm… Lietenant… uhm… Colonel… uhm" he stuttered.

The two superiors were getting impatient.

"SPIT IT OUT FUERY!" they shouted in unison.

"SIR, LIEUTENANT HAWKEYE'S DOG AND YOUR DAUGHTER ARE MISSING!" he squeaked loudly in reply.

"WHAT?!" they both exclaimed.

They went out and started searching for Juliet and Black Hayate.

"JULIET?" Roy called out as he searched outside.

"Black Hayate!" Riza called.

The others searched every corner of the headquarters but failed to find little Juliet.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Puppy… where's Daddy?" Juliet asked as she stroke Black Hayate's head.

They were already outside the gate.

"Brother look this little girl is with Lieutenant Hawkeye's dog!" a big suit of armor exclaimed.

A blonde short guy in a red jacket leaned closer to Juliet.

"Don't you think she looks like the Colonel?" he commented.

The big suit of armor reached for her and then she started crying.

"Oh no! I made her cry… please stop." He begged.

"Hey look at this…" the short blonde told her.

He clapped his hands then placed them on the ground. There was a flash of blue light and then there was this figure of a bunny made of cement on the floor.

"WOW!" she cheered.

Juliet stared then knocked on the armor and smiled.

"Hi little girl, I'm Alphonse Elric…What's your name?" Al introduced.

Juliet hugged his metal leg and said, "Juliet."

Her cheek leaned on the cold metal. "Are you cold?" she asked.

Al just stared at her.

The blonde shorty placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm Edward Elric, Are you lost?" Ed said.

"I dunno where my daddy is…" she tear-ed up.

"Where did you get Black Hayate, I mean this dog?"

"Daddy's friend…"

"What's your Daddy's name?"

"Daddy"

Ed sighed realizing that this kid would only call her Dad, Daddy.

"Is your Daddy's friend a girl?"

"Uhuh…"

"Does she have hair like mine… this color?" Ed pointed out his hair.

"Yes!"

"Does your Daddy have dark hair and eyes?"

"Yes!"

Al and Ed looked at each other.

"There's no way she's the Colonel's daughter." Al chuckled.

"That bastard having a daughter? Impossible!" Ed laughed.

"JULIET" a low voice called out.

Black Hayate started barking happily.

They turned around and saw the Colonel.

"Daddy!" Juliet exclaimed as she ran towards him.

"NO WAY!" the boys exhaled

"Daddy, daddy the metal man is cold… give him a sweater!" she told Roy.

"I see you're back Fullmetal. Report to me later." Roy said as he carried his little girl and started walking back in the building.

"Hey you have to report that too…" Ed replied pointing at the girl.

Roy just ignored him.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"So you're saying that this girl… is really your daughter…" Ed commented watching the little girl sitting on her dad's lap.

"I made it clear the first time shrimp." Roy sighed.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Ed ranted.

"You look so funny!" Juliet laughed.

"Anyway… how was the last mission? I heard you've unveiled another murderer and destroyed a building."

Juliet got off her Dad's lap and went to Ed.

Ed stared at her and waited for her next move.

She tugged on his auto mail hand.

"You're cold too…" she commented.

Ed just smiled at her.

"Daddy… always keeps me warm and happy. Where's your Daddy?" she asked.

Ed's eyes widened. He shrugged it off and just smiled.

"Where's this child's mother anyway?" Ed turned to Roy.

"I have no idea." Roy replied dumping his head on the pile of paperwork.

"So… you're having Lieutenant Hawkeye substitute?" Ed grinned.

"No… now go!" Roy snapped and Ed chuckled and went out.

Juliet went back to her dad.

"Daddy… the metal man is very cold and sad. Can you take him out of that armor? And the boy in red, is very sad… Why are they like that Daddy?" she asked him.

It surprised how shallow his daughter's mind could wonder but her words cut right through him.

"Daddy can't do that Juliet…" he answered.

"Can you make blue light just like the boy in red?" she asked.

"Yes but later, okay?"

"Okay Daddy…"

The door swung open. Revealing the ever so jolly Maes Hughes.

"I heard about your little girl! Is this her?" he greeted.

"Hi Maes…" Roy sighed.

"Such a cute kid, how could you not tell me about your daughter, Roy? You are so cold! I told you about Elicia didn't I?"

"Yeah every single day."

"Here's a picture of her riding a pony. Isn't she cute?"

Juliet went up to him and peeked at the picture.

"She's so cute…" she commented.

"You think so too!" Maes exclaimed and pinched her cheeks lightly.

Juliet giggled.

"Do you want to play with her?" he asked. "What do you think Roy? A play date."

"Why not?" he smiled.

"It's decided then you're going to my place for dinner!" Maes excitedly declared as he walked out the office.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for now. It's a little longer I expected. So I hope you enjoyed it! Please review… I'M BEGGING HERE!**


	4. Looking for Mommy

Chapter 4: Looking for Mommy

**Sorry for making y'all wait. I just have a lot to take care of and in addition to my already hectic academic life, my social life is declining. More or less… I'm starting my way to nerd-om. Anyway, enough about me. Enjoy this chapter!**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Elysia! Gracia!" Maes called as he led Roy and Juliet into his home.

"DADDY!" Elysia cheered as she came running to her dad.

Maes hugged her tight and gave Gracia a peck on the cheek then turned to Roy and Juliet.

"Elysia, this is Juliet… you go play with her" he introduced as he placed his daughter down.

Elysia tugged on Juliet's hand. "I'll show you my toys… let's go play!"

They ran into the playroom with Gracia just behind them.

"This is my doll, you can use this one, her name is Jill!" Elysia handed Juliet a doll.

"I have a doll at home her name is Ms. Sparkles" Juliet answered as she got the doll.

Gracia sat beside them and assisted them in their tea party.

"Juliet… this is my mommy" Elysia introduced.

"Hi Juliet, you can call me Aunt Gracia if you like…" Gracia softly said.

"Okay Aunt Gracia…" Juliet smiled.

"Where's your mommy?" Elysia asked. Juliet just raised an eyebrow then shrugged her shoulders.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The two soldiers were talking in the living room.

"So Roy, where's her mom?" Maes asked as he sipped his tea,

"I don't know…" Roy sighed.

"You know… raising a child alone is quite troublesome, but having a child is quite rewarding." He stated.

"What are you implying Maes?"

"That you…go get yourself a wife!"

Roy flinched. "Will you stop that…"

"I will stop if you get married or at least have a steady girlfriend."

"Hey… next week, Is it okay if I leave Juliet with Gracia? I just can't bring her to the office."

"Sure, no problem! Elysia finally has company of cuteness!"

"Okay…"

Gracia peeked from the dining area.

"Dinner!" she called.

"My beautiful wife has made our dinner…" Maes stated. Roy rolled his eyes.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

While they were eating dinner Juliet didn't eat too much and she was pouting.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked.

Juliet just shook her head.

He asked again and she made the same gesture.

"Hey don't worry Roy, Elysia does that too when she's sleepy. She gets cranky." Gracia explained.

"oh it's normal?" Roy wondered.

"yeah, don't worry about it." she reassured.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Thank you for the food. It was great" Roy said as he carried the quiet Juliet in his arms.

"Bye Uncle Roy, bye Juliet" Elysia said.

Roy smiled at her, Juliet just waved.

When they left, Gracia and Maes cleared the table.

"When Elysia did that she'll be asleep the moment she gets off the table." Maes said.

"To tell you the truth, Juliet started acting like that when Elysia asked about her mom." Gracia explained.

"Why didn't you tell Roy?"

"Because the little girl was here. It'll make her feel bad."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

On the way home Juliet kept quiet but Roy felt that she wasn't asleep.

"Juliet, what's wrong?" he asked.

She said nothing.

"Juliet?" he looked at her.

She looked away.

"You can tell Daddy anything… are you mad at me?"

She kept quiet.

"C'mon Juliet, Daddy can keep a secret…"

"Why did my mommy not want me?" she uttered.

Roy's eyes widened. He didn't know what to say, for he didn't know the answer.

"Where's my mommy?" she asked this time a little louder.

"I don't know, honey." He sighed.

"Do I have a mommy…" she mumbled.

"Yes… I just don't know where she is…"

Juliet sobbed in reply.

"Why?" he asked.

"Elysia has a mommy and daddy and I don't!" she shouted.

Roy patted her back and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"You don't like Daddy anymore?"

She cried a little louder and looked at him.

"I love Daddy… but I want a mommy too." She sobbed.

"We'll just look for her then," he smiled.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and he felt a burn in his chest that made him hold her tightly.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

A few days later…

"Higher Daddy!" Juliet cheered as the swing moved back and forth.

Roy pushed the swing just high enough to keep her near the ground.

A lot of moms were staring at him. Most of them were quite young.

Some female by passers winked at him.

"How I'd love to have that man's babies…" one girl growled to her friend and they both laughed.

"He's so hot. His wife must be very lucky." One girl commented dreamily.

"I slept with that guy once, shush don't tell anyone…" another girl whispered as she winked at him.

He heard what she said and it was true but he wasn't like that anymore. So he just smiled at her.

"Daddy why are those girls looking at you?" she asked.

Roy stopped the swing and said, "Because Daddy is very handsome!"

Juliet giggled at his comment as she jumped off the swing and hugged her dad.

"To me daddy is the most handsomest daddy in the world!" she exclaimed.

He carried her and kissed her cheek, "That's my girl!" he laughed.

"Want to get some ice cream?" he proposed.

"Yes, please!" she cheered.

"Then we shall!" he cheered in reply and they went to the ice cream place.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Juliet held on Roy's hand as she held the ice cream cone on the other.

"Daddy… thank you!" she said.

"You're welcome." He replied.

"Where can I find a mommy?" she blurted.

Roy almost choked on his ice cream. "Huh?...uhm.. Anywhere…"

"Is she here?"

"Maybe, if you want her to."

"What do you mean Daddy?"

"Any of the girls in the world can be your mommy… but Daddy has to approve of her."

"Hmm… anyone?"

"Anyone."

"Really?"

"Really."

"If I meet a girl that I want to be my mommy… you'll make her my mommy?"

"It depends, honey. If I like her."

"Okay."

Juliet turned to the playground and saw a woman scolding her daughter and spanking her hand.

She stopped walking and then turned to her dad.

"I… I don't want a mommy anymore daddy…" she stuttered.

Roy looked at her then the woman caught his eye.

He carried Juliet and said, "It's okay, you know mommies only do that if you're a bad girl."

"But… I'm not a bad girl." She stated.

Roy kissed her cheek and chuckled, "then there's nothing to be afraid of then…"

They continued walking and laughing.

"PUPPY!" Juliet exclaimed.

"Colonel, Juliet…" a familiar voice called out.

Roy shifted his eyes from his daughter to the source of the sound.

"Lieutenant… Fancy meeting you here.." Roy commented, putting his daughter down.

"Sir, it's my day off…" she declared.

"Oh I see… Taking Black Hayate for a walk…" he said, staring at her daughter playing with the said dog.

"Can Miss Riza, go to our house for lunch Daddy?" Juliet asked.

She then turned to Riza and said, "Daddy makes the deliciousest food in the world…"

"Honey, there's no such word as deliciousest, however… I can say from your comment that your Daddy's cooking is really good." Riza smiled.

"Then, would you like to join us for lunch, Lieutenant?" Roy asked.

"I would love to but… I have stuff to do, maybe next time" she apologized.

Juliet pouted, "Please Miss Riza… Please! Please! Please!" she begged.

Riza placed a hand on Juliet's head, "I really can't Juliet" she explained.

"How about dinner?" Juliet proposed.

"I guess so… sounds good to me." Riza smiled.

"Yeay!" Juliet cheered.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"That was quite a day then…" Riza chuckled at Juliet's story.

"C'mon Juliet, it's already 8:30, you have to get cleaned up now." Roy said picking her up.

"But Daddy… I want to show Miss Riza my drawings first." Juliet said.

"Okay, but hurry up…" he replied putting her down and watching her run into their room.

"Sir, I never imagined you this soft." Riza smiled.

"Well… Lieutenant, you don't know me enough" Roy replied with a grin.

"Just a week and you seem like she's everything to you…" she commented.

_Exactly how I felt when we met _ he thought.

Juliet came running in with sheets of paper in her hand. She showed all of them to Riza.

"Wow, you are quite an artist. You know where this should be placed?" Riza spoke.

Juliet shook her head and Riza looked at Roy.

"Sir do you have a magnet?" she asked.

Roy opened a drawer in the kitchen counter and handed a magnet to Riza.

She stood up and squatted in front of the refrigerator.

"Come here Juliet. Which one do you like best?" she asked.

"This one…" Juliet pointed to a drawing of her and her Daddy.

Riza used the magnet to stick the paper on the refrigerator.

"Now everybody gets to see it!" Riza cheered.

Juliet hugged Riza and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Miss Riza!" she exclaimed.

Roy looked at the pretty sight in front of him, and he smiled. His smile wasn't his usual fan-girl-swooning smile. It was more than that. He was truly happy at that moment.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Well that's it for this chapter. It's actually a bit long don't you think? Anyway… Thanks guys for Alert-ing, Favorite-ing and of course reviewing but I really hope those reviews would increase in number. Special thanks to Nahmae and YourLifeInWords.**

**Roy: **Do you want to be Juliet's mommy?

**LMC**: Do I win you too? –wraps arms around Col. Mustang's neck-

**Roy:** Maybe… -wraps arms around waist-

**LMC:** Isn't this illegal… I'm just fifteen, or rather turning…

**Roy:** Okay fine –both lets go-

**LMC:** Well… I hope your reviews will finally arrive!


	5. Good Times End

Chapter 5: **Good times have to end**

Due to lack of readers and reviews… I decided to create this chapter. Special Thanks to: infinitemoonlight , YourLifeInWords, Psycho-pyro-maniac and Chojisgirl for taking the time to read and review… This chapter is dedicated to y'all…

"Daddy, Daddy!" Juliet shouted as she ran towards Roy. Gracia and Elysia followed her.

"Thanks so much Gracia…" Roy said as he carried his little girl.

"No worries, Roy… Did Maes say what time he'll get home?" Gracia asked.

"Yeah… He said he's just gonna clean up then go" Roy replied with a smile.

"Okay… goodnight. Bye Juliet!" she said.

"Buh-bye Aunt Gracia… bye Elysia…" Juliet waved.

"See you tomorrow Juliet…" Elysia bid.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Months have passed so quickly and something came up that they never did expect…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Lieutenant, could you please hold Juliet for a while…" Roy said as he answered the phone.

"Juliet no more playing with Black Hayate, you're both covered in mud…" Riza complained as she tried to hold Juliet still in her arms.

"Hello…" Roy said.

"Uhm… Mr. Mustang…" the voice on the phone said.

Black Hayate started barking at Riza, as if telling her to put Juliet down.

"Black Hayate! Stop!" Riza commanded, but for the first time he disobeyed her. She decided to bring out the gun but placed it back, remembering that she was holding a kid.

"Could you please keep quiet! I can't hear the person on the phone!" Roy shouted and it made all of them shut up.

"Sorry, bout that…"

"Uhm… Mr. Mustang… this is Mary from the orphanage."

"Oh, Hello Mary… is there a problem?"

"Not exactly, Sir… Could you come to the orphanage tomorrow?"

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Sir, I'll explain it tomorrow…"

"Oh… okay then"

"I'll see you at 10am tomorrow then sir…"

Roy placed down the receiver and turned to the chaos in his apartment.

"Who was that sir?" Riza asked, finally putting Juliet down.

"It was Mary… from the orphanage. She wants us to come to the orphanage tomorrow."

"Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know, she just said she'll explain tomorrow… Juliet! You are scattering mud all over the floor." Roy announced.

The two adults picked up the dog and the girl.

"I have never imagined us doing this…" Roy chuckled as he stared at the mud faced Riza.

"You're the one to talk… Look at you, you're all messed up." Riza laughed in reply.

Juliet grinned. In the past months, she has never seen either of them this happy.

"I WANT MISS RIZA TO BE MY MOMMY!" she blurted, making the two soldiers choke on their laugh.

"Wha…What?!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Daddy… you're very happy when Miss Riza is here, I like her a lot and she treats me very nicely… Why can't she be my mommy? You love her right?" Juliet continued.

"Well… It's complicated… Juliet." Roy stuttered. Riza blushed slightly.

"But Daddy… you love her right? You do!" Juliet said quite loudly.

"Juliet, your Daddy and I work together…" Riza tried to explain but was interrupted by Juliet.

"Then tell me you don't love each other… and remember liars go to hell…" Juliet crossed her arms and looked at the two quite seriously.

The two were quiet for a moment.

"Well…" Juliet broke the silence.

Roy looked at Riza. "I know, that you'll think this is stupid but Juliet is right. I… I am in love with you Riza… It's okay if you don't…" he uttered and was interrupted by a hug from the ice queen.

"Who said I don't? Why do you think I stood beside you all these years?" Riza smiled.

"YEAY!" Juliet cheered and Hayate wagged his tail.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this moment…" Roy whispered.

Roy kissed Riza on the cheek and Juliet squeaked as she covered her eyes.

"May I call you mommy now Miss Riza?" Juliet asked, her hands still covering her eyes.

Riza looked at her, "If you want to, then why not?" she said.

Juliet opened her eyes and hugged her new mom's leg.

"Just, don't bring her to the office anymore…" Riza giggled softly into Roy's ear.

"Gotcha!" Roy laughed. "So do you wanna go out, for dinner?"

"Yes!" Juliet excitedly replied.

"I would love to…" Riza answered.

"Do you wanna have a fancy dinner?" Roy bent down to face his daughter.

"The one with the big piano and nice music, and the pretty ladies in dresses?" she asked.

"Yeah… that one." Roy pointed to a magazine cover on the table.

"Can I wear a pretty dress too, and Mommy too?" she asked all giddy.

"Sure…" Roy smiled.

Juliet hugged him and said, "Yehey!"

"Great…" Roy grinned as he faced Riza. "It's a date…"

Riza just blushed.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

After getting cleaned up, Roy drove Riza and Juliet to a dress shop.

"See you in 3 hours…" he waved.

Juliet looked at Riza and vice versa, then they both smiled as they entered the shop.

An hour later, they came out the shop holding to paper bags, and they headed to Riza's place.

Riza started working on Juliet's hair.

"Miss… I mean, Mommy?" Juliet uttered.

"Yes?" Riza replied.

"Do you love my daddy?" she asked.

Riza was taken back with her question. Her heart skipped to her throat and it started pounding.

"Wh-Why do you ask?" was all that came out of her mouth.

Juliet fumbled with her pointer fingers then said, "Because, I don't want Daddy to be left behind anymore. My first mommy left him and I couldn't see him for a long time…"

Riza's heart calmed, and her eyes softened.

"I love your Daddy even before you did, I just couldn't tell him." She sighed.

Juliet giggled at her reply and made her smile.

Riza tucked Juliet's hair behind her ear and led her to the bathroom to wash up.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

After a while the doorbell rang,

Riza answered it and saw quite a charming Colonel Mustang in a tux.

"Wow, you look great…" she commented.

"You should say that to yourself…" Roy babbled as he stared at the off shoulder black cocktail dress she was wearing that hugged her curves in a really hormone rushing way, not to mention the way her hair laid on her shoulders and her beautiful face lightly colored with make up.

Juliet joined in and pushed the door wide open. She was wearing a pink dress with ruffles at the end and her hair was in cute pigtails.

"Wow, Daddy looks very handsome!" she commented as she was lifted from the floor.

"You look very pretty too, Juliet" Roy smiled.

"How 'bout Mi-Mommy? Doesn't she look pretty?" Juliet added.

"Mommy looks absolutely breath taking" Roy smiled at Riza.

Riza blushed in reply as she heard him call her 'mommy'. She has never thought of hearing that this early.

"Shall we?" Roy proposed and so they went to the classy restaurant.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

They went in looking like a real family. They were happily listening to Juliet's stories and just having fun. Sure, they never thought that their first date (as mature adults) would involve a child calling them her parents but it was present in their faces that they were truly happy.

Their night ended with Riza sleeping over.

"Why can't mommy stay in our room?" Juliet asked and Roy slightly blushed.

"Juliet… Your mommy and I aren't married yet…" He tried to explain.

"But how come there was a time that some other woman slept in your room and I had to go to Elysia's place and…" Juliet remembered.

"Okay…okay!" he blurted out.

"Please Riza… just one night, there's no work tomorrow and she'll stay in the middle anyway…" Roy asked.

"Uhm… maybe only until she falls asleep…" Riza whispered.

"Deal…" Roy replied.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

That night they lied on the bed.

"Is she asleep?" Riza asked.

"Why do you have to go?" Roy questioned.

"Isn't this a little…"

"It's fine with me… I want you here even more than she does but if you're uncomfortable then I already made the guest room."

"It's not that I'm uncomfortable… it's just that… it feels so right it's wrong…"

"What do you mean?"

"The Fraternization Law, we're breaking it…"

"Do you have any regrets about it?"

"Not really…"

"Then stay… just one night… For Juliet… and… for me too"

"Roy I… uhm… okay…"

He faced her and tucked her hair behind her ear. He scooted near her, avoiding the little girl in between them, and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Riza…"

"Goodnight Roy"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The next day arrived and they went to the orphanage as planned.

"Hi Mr. Mustang, Juliet and Miss Hawkeye… thank you so much for coming" Mary greeted them and her voice was slightly shaking.

Juliet saw her old friends and ran to play with them.

"I want to inform you that… Juliet's mother is here… she… she wants to take her daughter back…" she continued.

"WHAT?!" Roy and Riza exclaimed in unison.

"I am sorry but it is stated in the contract that if the real parents of the child is to take the child you shall hand them over. However, if the child is hurt/abused by the birth parents then you can take them back. If Juliet was just 10 and above she could choose…" Mary explained slowly.

"I… We… can't do that…" Roy uttered.

The door opened and it was Meg, the 16 yrs old assistant.

"Uhm… Ms. Mary… Mrs. Rosedale is here…" she mumbled.

The door opened wider, revealing a young woman dressed expensively. Jewelries dangling all over, her bag was branded, and she wore those in-style outfits.

"Where is my daughter?" she announced.

The woman turned and saw Roy, "Is this my lying cheating husband?!" she exclaimed as she removed her sunglasses.

"How dare you leave our daughter in a filthy orphanage while you go and work for some poor, dirty Ishbalans!" she scolded him.

"Sorry Madam but I am not your husband." Roy spoke.

The woman was taken back and blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that… you just look a lot like him…" she explained.

"It's ok…" he sighed.

"Daddy… who's this lady?" Juliet asked as she came running in.

"Juliet this… is your real mommy…" Roy held onto her shoulders.

" No… my mommy's Miss Riza remember?!" Juliet complained.

Roy squatted on the floor and looked into her eyes.

"You have to go with her Juliet… she… she is your real mother." He stated.

"Are you coming too?" she asked all teary eyed.

Roy looked down for a moment then to her and shook his head.

"I can't go with her… because I have to stay with Miss Riza…" he said.

"Then I would stay too… With you and Mommy Riza!" she yelled.

"No… you have to go with your mommy… she can give you whatever you wish for… and I can't"

"Then I won't wish anymore!" she sobbed as she hugged him.

Riza crouched down beside him and stroke Juliet's hair.

"Remember… you wanted a mommy? Your wish came true and there's your mommy now…" Riza tried to comfort.

"No… my wish came true because you're my new mommy…" Juliet cried.

"We'll visit you… don't worry…" Roy uttered into her ear.

"I don't want to interrupt your drama but I have work to do and I really have to take my daughter with me already." Mrs. Rosedale said as she looked at her watch.

"We're allowed to see her right? After this I mean…" said Riza.

"Sure no problem… Ms. Mary has my address and phone number. We really have to get going…" she replied holding Juliet's wrist and slowly pulling her away from Roy.

"Bye Juliet…" Roy sighed as he watched the little girl try to pull back and looking at them.

Riza held his hand and they watched the little girl get into the car.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_**So that's it for now… or forever. If I get at least 5-10 good reviews for this one before my birthday then I will continue this. If not, then this shall be the end of my fic!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**P.S.**_

_**I hope Riza doesn't die... Roy doesn't need another loss... HE'LL GO INSANE...**_

Note:

If my friend "Riza" is reading this... happy paperwork-ing with Roy...


	6. Ed Makes Sense

Chapter 6: Ed makes sense

**Thanks for the reviews everyone… Seeing those reviews made my boring life a little bit more colorful. Sorry, I couldn't reply to them. I have no time…**

**

* * *

**

**Ed Makes Sense**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It's been a few weeks since Juliet left.

Roy's apartment was a lot more quiet than before, the only thing that kept it lively was Juliet's drawings that Riza hung up on the fridge.

Roy was no different to his apartment. He finally took time to finish his paperwork on time. His mind was always out and Riza was getting worried.

Once they were finally alone Riza approached him.

"Are you alright, sir?" she asked him.

Roy looked up at her then dropped his head on the table.

"I don't know Lieutenant… I have no idea…" he uttered.

"Is this about Juliet, Roy?" she questioned, holding his hand.

He tightened his hold on Riza's hand and looked up at her.

"I really don't know Riza… I loved her like my own… Just like I promised." He sighed.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

A loud knocking interrupted them, making them let go of each other's hand and then the door flew open revealing a blonde shorty- I mean- boy.

"Yo!" he greeted.

"Fullmetal..." Roy sighed

"Hey… is Juliet here? I have a surprise for her!" Alphonse excitedly asked.

Roy averted his eyes to the paperwork and Riza just ignored the question.

Ed felt the intensity of the atmosphere and decided to break the silence.

"Hey… what happened? Is Juliet okay?" he asked.

Nobody answered him so he grabbed the Colonel by his collar.

"Brother!" "Edward" Al and Riza exclaimed.

"What happened to her?" he asked.

"Her mom took her back…" Roy uttered and Ed let him go.

"No… why'd you do that?" Ed wondered.

"It's non of your business Fullmetal… now just pass your report." Roy coldly replied.

"ARE YOU STUPID?!" Ed blurted.

"She came to you didn't she… you stayed with her for months! Almost a year… she looked happy! Then you're just gonna give her away like some dog you picked up in the street. Look Colonel Bastard… you might not know how hard it is to know that your father is alive but doesn't give a shit about you, but I do!" Ed burst.

Roy looked at the pissed Ed in front of him.

"You're just a kid…" Roy started.

"Yeah… and so is Juliet…" Ed interrupted, "That's why I can understand her better than you do…"

"Let's go Al… I'll file the report later…" was the last thing he said before he disappeared out the office door.

Roy rested his elbows on his desk and dug his face in his hands. Riza stood beside him.

"Roy…" she sighed.

"Fullmetal has a point…" he smirked, "I just can't let her go…" he stood up and faced Riza.

"I'm gonna get our daughter back…" he smiled.

Riza nodded and said, "I'm gonna take care of the things here"

He then headed for the door.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Roy went to the orphanage and Mary gave him Mrs. Rosedale's address.

"Hmm… let's see Cherry Street… here… wow…" he muttered as he saw the huge house.

He rang the doorbell on the side of the gate.

"May I help you?" The intercom sounded.

"Is Mrs. Rosedale and her daughter home?" he asked.

"Sorry sir but Madam Rosedale went out for work."

"Could you tell me where she works?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I cannot give information to… wait are you Madam Rosedale's ex-husband?!"

"No… I look like him though… I'm Col. Roy Mustang…"

"What the legendary playboy Col. Roy?" a girl's voice from the background said, which made Roy smirk.

"Well… Colonel what business do you have with Madam…"

"I'd like to see her daughter…"

"Miss Juliet! Do you know this man?"

"DADDY!" the familiar voice exclaimed, "that's my daddy open the gates please!!!!"

The gates opened and Roy entered just fast enough to get there quicker but not to show everyone his excite to see his daughter again.

Juliet ran to him as the doors opened. He squatted and caught her in his arms.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Juliet cheered as she hugged him.

He hugged her back and it felt like forever since he last did.

Juliet wore a really cute spaghetti strapped sky blue dress but what caught Roy's attention was the bruise at the back of her shoulder.

Roy faced her and lowly asked, "Did you hurt yourself Juliet?"

Juliet looked away and said nothing.

"Juliet… look at Daddy and tell me what happened…" Roy told her.

"Uhm… Daddy where's mommy Riza?" she asked.

"She's still in the office. Don't change the subject…" he replied.

"Where's the Metal Man now Daddy? He promised me he'll give me a gift…" she tried to distract him but it didn't work.

The gates opened again and a limousine came in. Mrs. Rosedale got off the car, looking expensive as ever.

"Mr. Mustang…" Mrs. Rosedale said " I suggest you visit Juliet, only when I'm here…"

Her tone was demanding, cold and scary.

"Am I allowed to bring her to the park at least?" he asked, standing straight.

"Juliet will not set foot out this house, Mr. Mustang." She stated.

"Why is that?" Roy raised an eyebrow.

"Because I said so… She is my daughter Mr. Mustang and it states clearly that I have all the right to say what my daughter can and cannot do."

"I see… Is it alright for me to come here tomorrow? If… that is not against your rules."

"That'll be fine, since I'll be here the whole day tomorrow…"

"I shall go then… I just took a break and I have to return to the office."

"NO DADDY! You're not going!!!" Juliet cried.

"Juliet… be a good girl and wait for me here… I'll come back tomorrow… I'll bring Miss Riza too…" Roy said.

"Can't you just call Miss Riza and stay here… please Daddy…" she begged.

"Sorry Juliet… I'm going now…" he bid and walked away.

Juliet cried and sobbed but he couldn't go back he tried so hard not to give in.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Once he was back at headquarters he told Riza what happened.

"She's… I might only be her mom for a day… but I have a bad feeling about Mrs. Rosedale" Riza stated.

"I wanted to pull her out of there… it's like luxury prison for a kid like her. If she was happy there then she wouldn't cry so hard when I left." Roy said.

"I need to see her…" Riza sighed.

"Tomorrow… don't worry…" he said wrapping his arms around Riza's waist.

"You know… if it wasn't for Juliet… I wouldn't be able to hold you like this Riza…" he whispered.

"If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be able to remember how wonderful it is to be loved…and to love" Riza smiled.

"We sound like some fan fic by a hopeless romantic teenage girl… so OOC… but it feels good." Roy chuckled.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_**I know it's short but that's it for now... I still have to study for my math test since there was a leakage in our year and the test for Geom was moved. Wish me luck and keep those reviews coming in! I really want to thank those who reviewed last time! You know who you are!!!**_


	7. Christmas Gift

**Christmas Gift**

**Chapter 7: Daddy's The Best**

_**Little Miss Clueless**_

**So here's the next chapter… Sorry it took so long, my Flash Drive got corrupted and ALL my fics are in there… NO MORE… gawrsh that was… anyway… hope you enjoy this and please REVIEW!!!**

**(^-^)v**

**

* * *

**

Christmas Gift

(^-^)v….

Time flew by and it's almost Christmas.

Mustang's men ran out of the office as if they saw a ghost and Riza bumped into them.

"What happened to all of you?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I…It's the Colonel…" Havoc stuttered with a pale face and the men behind him were as scared as he was.

"He… He's" Fuery gulped.

Riza started to get nervous. What happened to Roy?

"He's *gulp* _Doing paperwork…" _ Breda hissed as if it was some kind of taboo.

Riza jaw dropped she couldn't believe the foolishness not to mention the idiocy of these men. She thought she just heard a vein pop, and had the urge to shoot them all to sanity but what's the fun in working with them if they were all like her.

She roller her eyes as she opened the door to the office followed by whimpering idiots and saw Roy working on his desk with the pile of finished paperwork finally larger than the undone paperwork.

"Colonel… " she greeted and Roy didn't even look up.

The men's faces went from frightened to just plain bewildered.

"That's a first… He didn't look at you." Falman stated.

"Who are you and what did you do to the Colonel?" Havoc pointed at him.

"Is it April Fool's?" Breda muttered.

"Doubt it, it's December." Fuery answered him.

"Will you men just carry on with your work…" Riza ordered.

"Yes Ma'am!" they answered in unison as they took their seats.

The rest of the day was quite normal… except for Roy's awkward silence and actual paperwork being done.

Because of the seriousness going around they were all released early.

* * *

"Can't wait to see Juliet, huh?" Riza smiled at him as they walked out of the HQ.

"I can't believe those guys ran out of the office when I started doing work and you haven't arrived yet…" Roy smirked.

"You should've seen them…" Riza laughed lowly.

Roy looked at her and saw her smile.

"I love that…" he said.

Riza stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow at him.

Roy just smiled at her.

They continued walking and soon was in Rosedale residence.

"Hn… Large…" Riza mumbled with both eyebrows raised.

"Yeah…" Roy smirked once again.

Roy rang the doorbell and was greeted by the butler.

"Mr. Mustang, and Mrs. Mustang I presume?" he said.

"She's not my wife, yet…" Roy grinned.

"Oh very well, Sir." the butler smiled and led them to the living room.

"DADDY! MOMMY RIZA!" Juliet greeted running to them and hugging them both as they bent down.

"I missed you, kiddo" Roy chuckled.

"I missed Daddy too!" she cheered.

They sat on the couch and Juliet told her stories ever so joyfully.

They talked, played and laughed like a real family as Mrs. Rosedale watched from upstairs.

"I have 3 brothers and 2 sisters here, but I want Black Hayate…" she pouted.

"But you can't have a dog…" Riza told her.

"I don't wanna stay here anymore… I want to stay in Daddy's house!" She shouted.

"I'm sorry, Sir and Madam. But it's getting late" the butler apologized. His face full of pain as if he's just being forced to do such a thing.

"We understand…" Roy nodded.

"Mommy Riza… no don't go… Daddy…" Juliet started to cry again.

Riza looked at Roy who refused to look at his daughter.

"Roy…" Riza sighed and slowly pulled away from Juliet's hold.

She hugged the little girl and kissed her forehead. "We will get you back okay, I promise" she whispered.

"Riza, let's go." Roy coldly announced.

Juliet watched them until they disappeared out of the house. She just sat still playing with her fingers and toes while waiting for dinner.

After dinner Mrs. Rosedale, Anna, stood in the garden looking into the sky with a glass of wine in hand.

Anna wiped her eyes. Months have passed and that couple never missed a day to visit the little girl.

Her plan of revenge on her former husband wasn't killing him at all. He was nowhere to be found whenever she whipped the little girl. Whenever the big kids bullied her, no husband of hers was there to protect that girl.

The little girl was the aftermath of her getting raped by her former husband's brother. She wanted to get rid of the little girl with her own hands to forget the past that keeps on coming back. She tracked her down to make sure she was no longer breathing. She had to make her stop living to ensure the conclusion of her nightmares, she tried to kill her before she even came out but she was to scared to hurt herself.

If her husband didn't leave her that night, with his drunk brother, for some stupid Military business then nothing like this would have happened, it was all his fault. Or so she thought.

She broke down and started crying, Juliet saw her and she went to her.

"Do not cry, real mommy. Daddy said that if you cry, you're not gonna be pretty anymore." Juliet said as she touched her head.

Anna saw the smile in Juliet's face and sobbed, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry"

Juliet just looked at her.

"Madam… are you alright?" the butler asked.

Anna wiped her tears and said, "Pack her things, give her back to the Colonel tonight."

The butler smiled and sparkles formed in his eyes, "Yes Madam" and he dashed to her room.

"You're going back to your Daddy now Juliet." Anna sobbed.

"I'm going back to Daddy? YEAY!" Juliet cheered.

Anna smirked and patted Juliet's head.

"Be a good girl okay?" she smiled.

"MMHHM!" Juliet returned a grin.

An hour later, Juliet was ready to depart.

She hugged Anna and kissed her on the cheek.

Anna couldn't believe it. After all the pain she caused for this little girl, she still has the courage to be affectionate.

Juliet then waved as she got into the car.

"Mr. Joe… I'm very happy!" she giggled to the butler beside her.

"Me too Juliet… me too…" Joe sniffed.

In no time, they arrived in front of Mustang's apartment complex.

(^-^)v

* * *

(^-^)v

The doorbell rang and the couple grunted.

"Ugh… Who is crazy enough to stand on my doorstep this late at night… or early in the morning?" Roy groaned pulling the pillow over his head.

Riza sat up and slapped Roy's leg.

"Whoever is at the door is not crazy, knowing one snap would barbecue them. Go answer the door, I can't be seen in your apartment. Unless you want me fired, Colonel." She retorted.

"Im getting up! I'm getting up!" Roy said in gritted teeth.

Roy walked to the door and something hit his head.

"You wouldn't want anyone else seeing you in your puppy boxers Roy…" Riza yawned.

Roy wore his robe and got to the front door.

"Yes?" he answered with half moon-ed eyes.

"DADDY!" Juliet cheered hugging his knees.

Roy's eyes opened wide and he looked down then back up at the adult in front of him.

"Sir, Mrs. Rosedale says Merry Christmas…" Joe (The Butler) tearfully smiled and handed him Juliet's bag before walking away.

"Roy what's the noise about, if this is one of your women, I am gonna…" Riza growled but was interrupted with a pair of arms wrapped around her legs.

She looked down and saw Juliet. She looked at Roy who shrugged his shoulders and chuckled.

They all laughed and cheered as they bear hugged the little girl.

"Definitely merry Christmas…" Roy chuckled.

"Is Santa coming here???" Juliet asked.

"Of course he is, you've been a good girl right?" Riza assured squeezing the little girl's nose.

After playing around Juliet grew tired.

"I dunno what went on Mrs. Rosedale's mind but I sure am happy she gave her back…" Roy whispered and kissed Juliet's head.

"I am too…" Riza replied and they shared one last goodnight kiss before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that… Coz' I sure did enjoy writing this chapter… specially the part with the men and the one in bed… LOL… PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! *squealing***

**I LOVE YOU ROY MUSTANG!!!**

**Quote: ****"Riza Hawkeye made me wanna give up guys but Roy smirked and pulled me back"**


	8. To The Carnival

**A/N: I'm thinking of ending this in the next 2 chapters… What'dya think?**

**Thanks to tinytokirabbit7, Vendetta M., GiEricka and InfiniteMoonlight for reviewing!!!**

**Have a good year... See ya later Past, hello Present and meet ya there Future!**

**No matter how many years will pass... I still don't own Fullmetal Alchemist... the characters are just doing me a favor...  
**

**(^-^,)v,**

**LMC**

**Chapter 8  
**

TO THE CARNIVAL!

* * *

"There's no one who could take care of her right now… The Hughes' are out of town, The Elric brothers are on a mission, Winry's in Risembool(?)…" Riza muttered staring at the little girl beaming at her.

"Well… then we have no choice but to bring her to the office" Roy suggested staring at the little girl too.

"But…" Riza started.

"How bout Christmas's bar?" Roy turned to Riza.

"Roy, A bar isn't a place a little girl should be." Riza stated.

Roy turned to the clock then picked up the little girl, Black Hayate barked.

"The office it is…" he said and headed to the door.

"Roy!" Riza called.

They went to the car and the little girl sat on the backseat.

"I'm driving…" Roy declared getting to the driver's seat.

"Suit yourself, Sir" Riza replied.

"Juliet…" she turned to the little girl at the back. "You cannot call me 'Mommy' in the office, okay?"

"Why?" she stared back.

"Because…"

"Because you won't be able to see Mommy ever again if you call her 'Mommy' in the office." Roy explained.

"Okay Daddy, Miss Riza…" Juliet smiled.

"That's a good girl, and you CANNOT tell anyone that Miss Riza stays at our place, okay?"

"Mmhm!" she nodded and patted Black Hayate's head.

* * *

They arrived at HQ. Juliet and Hayate raced to the office.

"JULIET!" Fuery exclaimed as he bumped into the little girl.

"Mr. Fuery!" she greeted and hugged him.

"Oh my… It's been a long time." He replied picking her up.

Hayate followed them into the office.

"Look who came guys…"

"JULIET!" the guys greeted in unison.

She grinned and said "Hi everybody!"

Fuery placed her down and she ran and hugged each one of them.

"Mr. Havoc, you don't stink anymore…" she commented.

"Well… I kinda decreased the usage…" he replied.

"Hey Juliet you want some…" Breda offered his sandwich. "it's your favorite…"

"PB&J!" she cheered and got the sandwich.

"I knew it was gonna be a special day, when I didn't put meat in my sandwich." He smirked.

"Thank you Mr. Breda…" she kissed his cheek then took a bite off the sandwich.

"Morning Chief… Hey Hawkeye…" Havoc greeted.

"Daddy look!" Juliet pointed to the sandwich.

"Why did you take Breda's food?" he asked.

"Don't worry sir, I packed 3" Breda smiled.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Juliet" Falman patted her head.

She just looked up at him with a PB&J filled smile.

Falman laughed.

"Mr. Breda makes very delicious sandwiches!" Juliet mumbled as she ate the last piece of the sandwich.

Roy went to her and brought out his handkerchief. He wiped her mouth.

"Oh look here… Colonel Bastard is getting soft." A voice from the door declared.

Roy looked at the direction of the person talking and saw the short, blond, alchemist.

"Hey Juliet! You're back." the large armor jeered.

"Big brother Shrimp! Big Brother Al!" Juliet ran to them and gave them a hug.

"Hey kiddo, Long time no see…" Ed forced a smiled at her. The men in the room snickered.

"Look here…" Al handed her a gift, "I told you she'll be here brother."

"Yeah yeah…"

"Juliet… you go play with Al…" Roy said as he and Ed stepped into his office.

"Yeay! C'mon big brother let's open the gift outside…" she pulled on his hand and they went out.

Black Hayate followed them.

* * *

The day quickly passed by and going home was a bit of a problem.

"She's not coming home with us Daddy?" Juliet pouted at Roy.

Roy looked from Juliet to Riza and then back to his little girl, "Sorry Juliet, she has to go home…"

"Why?" Juliet teared up.

"Oh no.. don't-don't cry…" he comforted as she started to sob. He turned to Riza with a help-me-out look.

"Crying won't help you achieve anything, Juliet…" Riza stated.

"But Mommy doesn't want me anymore!" she cried.

She bent down to the little girl, "If I stay at your place everyday you'll never ever see me again…"

"But… But" she sobbed.

"How bout we just go to the carnival tomorrow?" she bargained.

"Will daddy come too?" she stopped crying.

"Of course…"

"Oh-kay…" she sighed into a sob.

"Enough crying now…" Riza wiped Juliet's face and then looked back at Roy.

* * *

Juliet ran from ride to ride holding a cotton candy as large as her head.

"Look Mommy the teddy bear is so cute!" Juliet pointed to the prize.

Riza looked at the game and it was one that she'd love to play. A shooting game.

"Mommy's gonna win that for you…" Roy proudly declared.

"Yeay!" Juliet exclaimed watching her mommy aim at the target.

Riza hit the mark without trouble and the person in the booth looked at her in awe.

"If you could shoot like that, you should work for the military…" the booth-person commented, handing her the giant teddy bear.

"She does…" Roy chuckled while picking up his daughter.

"Daddy… I want that one!" she cheered pointing to the Bump Cars.

He had her ride beside him, Riza drove another car.

"Hahaha… Roy your driving skills are for these kind of cars" Riza laughed as Roy bumped into her.

They finished that ride and went on to the carousel, then the teapot ride and to more rides.

Juliet had enough of the rides and chose to play with the other kids in the moon-bounce.

Riza and Roy watched her from the railings.

Roy wrapped his arms around Riza's waist and placed his head on her shoulder.

"How bout we, leave Juliet and Hayate with Fuery tonight, and spend quality time, Just you and me…" he muttered into her ear.

Riza slapped his face lightly with the cotton candy and turned her head to face him.

"Finish your goals first and then we'll spend quality time…" she replied.

"But that'll take years…" he complained.

"Then you should hurry up…" she smiled.

"You are such a tease…" he attempted to kiss her cheek.

"Colonel Mustang!" a voice called out from behind them and they turned around.

"Anna Rosedale…" Roy greeted. _You just had to call me at my moment._

Anna looked different, she looked warmer than usual. Her dark eyes, had a light sparkle in them, her pale skin is pinkish, and her dark brown hair was in a loose ponytail. A smile was on her face and she looked more motherly. She was that cold-hearted woman no more.

"It's nice running into you…" Riza smiled.

"Coincidence is quite a special thing, is it not?" Anna started as she lead them into a shack near the moon bounce.

It was a shack that had tables in front of it and they serve the usual carnival food and others.

"Yes, it is. And we couldn't thank you enough for returning Juliet to us…" Roy replied sitting down on the chair across hers.

"About her…I know you must've seen the bruises and such…" she looked down into the menu.

"Yes, we would like to know where those things came from, If you don't mind…" Riza looked at her.

"I was thinking of dropping by earlier, to explain that to you. But I had business to attend to, and I should tell you now then."

She told the two everything about her past and Juliet.

Riza couldn't help but have mixed feelings towards Anna but she understood how painful it could be for her.

"I'm sorry…" Riza muttered.

Anna looked up at her, smiled and shook her head.

"Thanks to you two, I realized that her presence is not painful at all. There is someone who'd care for her and pull her out of my life… positively." She answered.

"You don't need to worry, we're taking care of her like our own." Roy assured.

"Mom! C'mon let's go on that ride!" A little boy called Anna.

"Well… see you around Mr. and Mrs. Mustang, I got my other kids to take care of…" she stood up and waved good bye before going to her son.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mustang… there's a nice ring to it don't you think?" Roy teased.

"Oh shut up, Roy…" Riza smiled. _If it was only true._

"Mommy! Daddy!" Juliet called, moving out of the moon-bounce.

Roy and Riza went to get her.

"I wanna go home now…" Juliet yawned, getting the large teddy bear from Riza.

"Okay…" Roy gathered her in his arms and lifted her to his chest.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and yawned.

"Got a little too tired…" Riza smiled at them. "Am I driving?"

"Nah, I'll do it…" Roy leaned to her and tried to kiss her cheek again but did not succeed when the large teddy bear took that moment to fall and let Riza pick it up.

They sat in the car and Juliet was on Riza's lap, her head on her chest.

"I never thought of us having a date…with a kid…" Roy smirked.

"Neither did I…" Riza sighed.

Roy stopped as the light went red then leaned to the girls beside him.

"I love you Riza…" he said.

She closed her eyes and let her lips make contact with his. "I love you Roy."

He smiled at her and the light turned green, he leaned back on his seat and went on with the driving.

* * *

**So that's it for that chapter… It's kinda just a "Welcome Back Juliet" fill. I was thinking of a HUGE time skip for the next chapter. Maybe around 10 years… What do you think? I really, really, really need your opinion on that.. Please review!!! Thanks to all those who review, favorite and alert! Thanks sooo much… Yeah Happy New Year...  
**

**(^-^,)v**

**LMC**


	9. All Grown Up

Chapter 9: All Grown Up

**Time skip!!!** Don't say I didn't warn you… Due to very few reviewers, whom I would like to thank, the chapter took a long time of processing. XD

I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST... If I did then it'll be all EdWin/Royai-fluffy and filled with weird pairings...

* * *

**10 years later… (Juliet's P.O.V)**

_I'm 15 now and 10 long and fun years have passed since I reunited with my Dad._

_In those years, many unexpected events happened…._

_Big Brother Ed –or rather- Uncle Ed, married Big sister –Aunt Winry when I was 12._

_Uncle Al finally took his suit of armor off.. And he doesn't look bad. Why did he wear that thing until I was 10 anyway?_

_Uncle Colonel Jean's now a happy father of 2 with his wife Harpy... or so that's what dad calls Ms. Rebecca Catalina._

_Uncle Lieutenant Colonel Vato (Falman) is engaged._

_Uncle Lieutenant Kain (Fuery) is in a relationship with Ms. Bookworm, Sciezka._

_And Uncle Colonel Breda is still making awesome sandwiches but now, he has his pastry chef girlfriend to make it with._

_My Dad is the Fuhrer for 5 years already and is working very hard. Mom works along side him. And even in all those busy-ness they managed to give me siblings._

_May Mustang and Robert Mustang. May and Robby. The twins with opposite colors. May has dark hair and amber eyes while Robby has blonde hair and dark eyes. You would barely say their twins unless you make their colors the same…_

_We live in a simple house, wide but single storied. 'We didn't need the big house as long as we're together' direct quote from Dad._

_Me, I'm in my Freshman Year, and it's difficult to be the Fuhrer's daughter and be in school._

_You could hardly tell which friend is real or not, good thing I have one trusty friend even before Dad became the Fuhrer, Lizzie Williams._

"_Girl there isn't one thing that'll make Marcus Robinson NOT like you" Lizzie stated as she sprayed pink hairspray on her blond hair._

"_And there in NOT one thing that'll make me go out with him…" I stated as I painted my pinky toe magenta._

"_He's the HOTTEST AND MOST POPULAR guy in the whole school and YOU don't care?" she emphasized._

"_No… not one bit… A guy like him doesn't deserve to be DATED at all" I declared._

"_Why not?" she bounced on the side of my bed laying the spray on my bedside table._

"_Have you seen his 'screwed' list? It's longer than my dad's speech that almost lead everyone in the conference room, not to mention the people watching at home, to a long and peaceful slumber…" I snickered but then I heard someone laugh on my door._

"_Well, it's not my fault I was so nervous about the speech and over did it… well… it was but you get my point…" Dad interrupted from the door with his signature smirk._

"_Hi Mr. Mustang…" Lizzie smiled._

"_Dad haven't you talked with mom about eavesdropping?" I uttered as I painted my other nails different colors._

"_Hi Lizzie… I wasn't eavesdropping… I was just going to tell you something and I didn't wanna interrupt your 'important' discussion…" he explained._

_I smirked._

"_I was just gonna tell you that the babysitter can't come tonight so you're in-charge of the house… though the guards would be outside, I –well your mom- wants to make sure Rob and May are taken care of…" he told me, leaning on the door frame._

"_Finally…" I sighed._

"_I'll leave you girls to your 'meeting' now…" he waved as he went out._

"_Your dad never seem to look old… What is he in his early thirties or late twenties?" Lizzie asked._

"_Hello? Lizzie is that you? My dad is over 40… don't tell me you're still crushing on him… GROSS…" I expressed._

"_I AM NOT! I'm just… admiring… y'know my dad ain't THAT hot… nor is my mom… sure they both look eye catching but your parents are… young looking." Lizzie explained._

"_Yeah yeah… enough about my parents…" I laughed._

_

* * *

_

"_Juliet!" my 4 yrs-old little sister May started pulling on my pants. "I want PB&J too"_

"_NO ONLY ME CAN HAVE PB&J!" Rob stated pushing May away from me._

"_Both of you will have PB&J… STOP pulling my PANTS!" I told them and they stopped and just sat down patiently on the table._

"_Juliet… Why do you have dark chocolate hair?" Rob asked, that brother of mine sure is smart. People don't usually see it unless it had been hit by bright light, my hair is dark chocolate brown NOT black, but I couldn't exactly tell them that I have a different mommy, they're too young._

"_I dunno Robby…" I smiled at him as I placed their sandwiches on their plates._

_May held my hair and said, "How come mommy and daddy is yellow and black hair and you is brown?"_

_I really can't tell them so I just smiled again._

_After eating and changing for bed they finally were tucked in their bed._

"_What time will mommy and daddy go home?" May questioned._

_I turned to the clock then back at them._

"_They said they'll be late today… Just go to sleep…" I told her._

_She hugged her teddy bear and glance at her knocked out brother beside her._

"_Why Robby always sleep fast?" she yawned and fell asleep before getting an answer._

_I brought out my book and started reading, I checked my phone for any messages from my parents. There was none, Where could they be?_

_Time passed and my eyes started to hurt, so I closed the book. I looked at the twins and their question got in my head._

_Why is it that my hair isn't brown like Ms. Anna, or black like Dad? How come it was a color in between? I know that there is always a dominant gene but could it be possible that it's a mixture? Is there more to it? _

_Then I heard the door open and guards greeting my parents and then saying their goodnights._

_I heard hushed tones of argument but then Mom and Dad's voices started growing louder._

"_AND YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT THE SECRETARY WAS THERE?!' I heard mom shout._

"_I TOLD YOU I WAS SLEEPING" dad shouted in response._

"_AND WHAT? YOU LET HER KISS YOU. SHE WAS HALF NAKED!" mom angrily stated._

"_I DID NOT! SHE CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD I THOUGHT SHE WAS YOU" dad explained loudly._

"_SINCE WHEN AM I BRUNETTE, HUH, ROY MUSTANG?!"_

_I sat down beside the twins' bed to make sure they weren't hearing the 'discussion' outside._

_I peeked at my parents' heated argument, it's a good thing mom took off her bag and dad's not wearing his gloves, coz if both were on them, weapons would be included though I don't think they would go that far._

"_You and your womanizing ways!" I heard mom go to their bedroom and slam the door. Looks like dad'll have to sleep in the guest room tonight._

_Hayate stood up at the slam of the door and then went back to his peaceful slumber. I can't believe that dog slept through the screaming._

_I love both of my parents although I'm only truly related to my dad. They both needed me now. Dad sat on the couch, crouching, holding his head and kicking the coffee table, muttering curses under his breath._

_I stepped out off the Twin's room and stood behind the couch._

"_Dad?" I uttered, I saw him tense up, then he wiped his face. He turned to me slowly with a fake smile._

"_Hey Kiddo, you still up huh?" he sighed looking back down._

"_Yeah… What happened?" I asked._

"_You heard?" _

"_Well… not exactly…" I smiled._

_He hugged me tight and I just patted his back. It felt awkward but he needed it._

"_Tell me… Do you hate me?" I heard his voice crack._

"_Dad… I don't wanna be all dramatic… Please just go talk to mom tomorrow, okay?" _

_He let go of me and he chuckled. He laid his hand on my head and said, "Could you get me my pajamas?" _

"_Yes sir…" I got up and went into their bedroom._

_I knocked._

"_Mom?" I called as I opened the door._

_She was positioned just like Dad was on the couch. Her hair all messed up and she looked really pissed._

_I sat beside her._

"_Mom…" I started._

"_Juliet… I'm sorry…" she mumbled_

"_Sorry for what? Mom… there's nothing to be sorry about…" I smiled at her._

_She laid her hand on my face then smiled, "I know what your dad sent you to do…"_

_I stood up and went to their cabinet drawers. I pulled out a pair of pajamas and held it in one arm, as it bent on my arm something fell. I looked at mom and she was still busy thinking, I turned to what fell, I picked it up and placed it in my pajama pocket._

_I bid mom good night and proceeded to my dad. I gave him his pajamas, told him goodnight._

_I went into my room and pulled out the picture. It was me, when I was around 3, smiling happily while riding on the shoulders of an equally happy guy that looked a lot like dad._

_At first you'd think it's dad, but if you stare closely you'd see that he's got really dark brown hair, not black… like mine…_

_What does this mean?_

_

* * *

_

**Well there you have it Chapter 9. Please review =( Shall I end it already? I guess so...  
**


	10. Mustang Curse FC

Okay... so I started this fic some time ago and I dunno what to do with it... but since people still read it, I'm gonna give you a little something... A Filler Chap that I've written almost a year ago... Hope you enjoy it...

P.S. : I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST though I love it so much!

* * *

**The Mustang Curse**

"Oh my gosh... I can't believe that's HER dad. He looks waay to hot to be her father... or a dad at all" a girl whispered to her friend as they watched Juliet get off her car and Roy waving bye to her.

The teachers, the female population of the school was eyeing Roy Mustang, FATHER of three, a loyal and loving husband.

"Totally... that girl is a total dork. Maybe she's adopted or something..." the other girl replied.

"Yo Juliet... are you sure you're a Mustang?" they told her.

"Will you just mind your own business..." Juliet uttered.

"What's this? The ugly duckling of the Mustangs asked US to mind our own business" they ridiculed and Juliet just rolled her eyes and left.

"You know you're not ugly at all, right?" a guy whispered to her. She just smiled at him and walked away.

The day flew by just like any other day.

"Yo Julz! You going home?" Lizzie called. "Yeah the car's there." she answered.

"See you then, I need to attend cheer practice."

"Bye!" Juliet waved.

She got in the car and, in no time, got home.

She entered the door and angrily growled, "UGH! HIGH SCHOOL LIFE!"

She closed the door and dumped her bag on the floor knowing that their dog is the only one home.

"I DON'T WANNA FRIKKIN GET DRIVEN TO SCHOOL TOMORROW!" she exclaimed and the dog came to her followed by the man she calls "dad".

Juliet hugged the dog, "hey boy..."

Roy stepped closer to his daughter and asked, "Why not?"

Juliet let go of Black Hayate cleared her throat then stood up and said, " I AM TIRED OF THE OGLING, THE FAKE PARENT-TEACHER MEETINGS, THE CONSTANT MOCKERY OF FATE AND UNKINDNESS OF DESTINY THAT YOU ARE MY FATHER!"

She then picked up her bag and walked away muttering stuff completely inaudible.

Roy looked at his daughter with one eyebrow lifted then turned to his wife's dog. "PMS?"

The dog looked back at him as if saying, " I dunno..."

* * *

Okay that's it... Hope you enjoyed that. Your reviews, favorites and alerts are my inspiration so thank you for those. If you want to add anything or suggest something... I'm all ears or eyes... XD ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!


	11. Making Up and Secrets

**Chapter 11: Make-up and Secrets**

**Special thanks to: Psycho-Pyro-Maniac, Dragonlover71491, Sapphirearella (I took your suggestion hope you like it) whose reviews totally inspired me and to all the people who read, alerted and favorite-d this.**

**

* * *

**

"They're fighting?" Lizzie blurted.

"Keep it down… It'll be all over the newspapers if anyone else finds out " Juliet shushed.

"Ok… so them fighting has an effect on you totally ignoring your hot suitor?" she teased.

"No… I choose not too… I gotta go now. I have to stay in my dad's office today." She bid as she walked to the car.

"See you girlfriend!"

* * *

"Remind me again, why I have to stay in the office again dad?" Juliet asked Roy as she laid down on the couch in the office, feet swinging on the armrest.

"Your mother refuses to enter my office because of the incident… and I need someone to keep me company." Roy stated, not lifting an eye off the paperwork.

"Uncle Jean's available. Oh wait, no… uh… yeah… no… how bout… okay, I'm all out." She muttered, thinking of someone else to take her place.

"Have you finished your homework?" he questioned.

"Luckily, teachers didn't give any today…" she yawned.

Then there was a knocking at the door and it slowly opened.

Juliet sat up to peek at who's at the door and immediately fell off at the sight of the person.

"Hey Mustang!" the blond alchemist greeted. "Oh Juliet nice to see you here."

"Good afternoon Edward." Roy replied.

"H-hi Uncle Ed." Juliet flustered.

"Uh Juliet no need for the uncle" Ed chuckled.

She laughed nervously in reply.

"So what are you doing here?" Roy directed the attention to him again.

Ed went near to Roy with some papers in his hand and started talking.

In Juliet's eyes things started blurring and she could only see one person clearly.

Once she realized this, she thumped herself hard on the forehead.

"Ow!" she exclaimed.

The two men looked at her and asked "Are you alright?" in unison.

She looked up at them forehead red with her palm-print then smiled "Yeah-ha-ha I'm fine… fine. I just gotta go to the bathroom aha-ha-ha" then she rushed out the office.

"Okay, that was weird. Your daughter sure does get a lot from you." Ed joked.

Roy just rolled his eyes and continued with the discussion.

_I can't believe myself… _Juliet thought as she closed the door behind her.

"Oh trust me, he is an AMAZING kisser. Too bad he ruined the mood when he muttered his wife's name…" Juliet heard a really annoying and high pitched voice say.

She went where the voice came from and saw the secretary wearing a really tiny miniskirt, a tight blouse and high heels. Sure she was pretty, but she had "man-stealer" written all over her.

"Hey! You were the one who tried to get with my dad!" Juliet stepped in and shouted.

"Oh… If it isn't Mustang's illegitimate daughter…" she scoffed.

"Oh if it isn't the harpy secretary?" she sassed back.

"Y'know kid… you're 'daddy' doesn't care about you at all… you're just another one of his playboy side effects. I bet in a year or so he's gonna leave your so called mother for another woman that he could play with…just like your real mother" she babbled.

"Shut up…" Juliet growled.

"Oh do you want to hear the full story?" the secretary smiled at her meanly as if one secret was to be blown and will change her life forever.

"That's enough!" Riza's powerful voice came from the door.

"Hmph!" the secretary stormed out the office.

Juliet just stayed there staring at the floor with a fist full of angst and anger.

"Juliet…" Riza approached her but got no response.

"Will he really do that?" she mumbled after a period of silence, "would he really leave?"

Riza placed a hand on her shoulder, "he won't, honey."

"Then why don't you wanna talk to him then? Why are you two avoiding each other? If you're sure that he won't do that then why didn't you believe him when he said he didn't mean to do it?" Juliet uttered.

Riza just stood there completely speechless. She didn't know what got into her when they fought, she never intended to do it, it was just sudden.

"Juliet…" a deep familiar voice interrupted. "Ri-Riza what are you doing here?"

Juliet ran into Mustang's office again and locked the door.

Once she entered her eyes stung, she wanted to cry but there was one voice that comforted her.

"Hey what happened out there?" Ed asked.

Juliet sucked in her breath and forced a smile, "Nothing… yeah just had a rough day."

"Did your parents have a fight or something?"

"Yeah…"

"It'll be alright, your dad may be one heck of a bastard but he loves your mom. I know it."

"Yeah, I know that too…"

"So, catch you later… Winry's making dinner. Don't wanna be late." Ed bid as he walked towards the door.

"See you Ed…" she sighed. "Yeah reminder… HE IS MARRIED…"

Juliet leaned against the file cabinet and a folder fell on her head.

Papers came out from it and she quickly placed them back but she saw her picture and name on one of the papers however the last name was neither Rosedale, or Anna's maiden name nor was it Mustang. Juliet Reynolds was what was written. Before she could read anything else the door knob turned so she sprinted to her bag and packed the folder.

She laid on the couch stared at the ceiling as if she's done nothing at all.

Roy came in and looked at her with eyes filled with concern.

"Scoot over squirt… I've got to tell you something…" Roy said as he sat down beside her.

* * *

**So... I'm gonna cut it there... You have to wait for the next chapter if Roy's gonna tell her or not? Hmmm... What do you think? Hope you enjoyed that... Thanks so much and... please drop a review before you go fic surfing... =) (^-^)v**


	12. Yell

**Chapter 12:YELL**

**

* * *

  
**

Roy came in and looked at her with eyes filled with concern.

"Scoot over squirt… I've got to tell you something…" Roy said as he sat down beside her.

Juliet sat up and waited for what Roy was gonna say.

"I… I will never do that," he started to explain.

"yeah I know…" she interrupted.

"You know?"

"uhuh… like duh…"

"Okay… so what do you want?" Roy smirked.

"Nothing… I'm just saying I know."

"Fine, fine… I'll allow you to date whoever as long as he doesn't have any criminal record or a wife." He folded his arms.

"Don't bother… I'm not interested." She sighed.

"That's what you say now…" Roy stood up and went to his wife at the other side of the door.

"Wait! Can't I have something else? Ugh!" Juliet complained but Roy wasn't listening anymore.

Riza peeked from the door and said, "Hey get ready… We're going home."

* * *

Juliet was lying down on her bed staring at the moon out the window when she heard a strange and utterly disturbing sound. She put on her headphones and remembered the file she picked up earlier.

She moved to her bag and brought out the folder. She opened it and saw her picture.

She placed it aside and picked up one of the papers. It was her birth certificate.

She scanned every part it was accurate except for one thing.

Her birth dad wasn't Roy Mustang, it was Tyler Reynolds.

"Maybe… it's the other husband. Wait… Isn't his surname Rosedale?" she wondered.

She got the next paper and she was surprised by what it contained.

"ADOPTION PAPERS???" she exclaimed lowly.

She read everything and her name was on the paper, no doubt about it.

Her chest suddenly felt constricted and her eyes were stinging.

She grasped the paper so hard that it started to get crumpled, her lower lip was caught by her teeth trying to hold the pain.

"For so long… I've been lied to... Who knows what other lies they have been telling me?" she thought.

She closed her eyes and sighed then placed the folder back in her bag.

* * *

"Good morning sleepy head…" Roy greeted her as she emerged from the stairs.

She glared at him then forced a smile. "Can I go to Uncle Al's house today?" she said.

"Why?" Roy asked after taking a sip of coffee.

"Because I want to borrow something from him." She excused, picking up a piece of bread and sticking it in her mouth.

"But be sure to go to the office afterwards. We're taking the twins there…" he uttered.

"Yeah yeah… Oh yeah I heard BUSINESS going on in your room. Is that why mom isn't down here making breakfast?" she blurted.

Roy choked on his coffee and stared at Juliet as she left the dining area.

* * *

"I am soo pissed at them Black Hayate…" she mumbled to the dog and gave him half the bread she was eating.

She sat on her bed and flipped her phone open then sent a text to Al.

When she finished she took her towel and went into the bathroom.

She laid there in the bathtub filled with foam and bubbles.

"Early morning bath… feels good." She hummed.

Her phone rang and she carefully reached for it.

_Al Elric +154-xxxx-xxxx_

"_Sorry I'm not at home today, I'm in Risembool. Really sorry." _

"Hmm… then where should I go? Okay… I need to know more about Tyler Reynolds… What if I… yeah that's a good idea." Juliet told herself then she started text messaging again.

"Dad… " she inwardly shivered at her term "Al's not at home so I'm going to Aunty Sciezka's"

"Fine Fine…" Roy replied as he picked up Rob from the floor.

"I'm going…" she bid and left.

She arrived at Sciezka's place and rang the bell.

"Aunty Sciezzy! It's Juliet…" she called.

The door opened and revealed Sciezka all dressed up for work. She handed Juliet a small black paper bag and asked, "What do you need it for anyway?"

"The truth…" Juliet grinned "Thanks soo much… C'mon we'll drive you to HQ."

As they drove to their destination Juliet started wearing the contents of the paper bag.

Sciezka just watched her make her 'transformation'.

After putting on the necessary stuff, Juliet tied her hair up and put on red-rimmed glasses.

"Okay… I know I shouldn't be asking but what's the disguise for?" Sciezka wondered.

"See… I need your help. I found out something about me… and that involves a person named Tyler Reynolds. I need to be able to get in the file room to see if they have anything on him. Unfortunately, I can't go around the HQ without being noticed. So I gotta be incognito to be able to see it. Then that's where you come in… Not every personnel is allowed in there but you are… just please Tyler Reynolds." Juliet explained.

"O-okay… once you get what you want you HAVE to tell me what's going on." Sciezka demanded as they got into the HQ and through the hallway to the file room.

As soon as they entered Juliet rummaged in the files cabinet under letter R.

"Reynolds… Reynolds… Reynolds… AHA!" she exclaimed.

She held a folder with the picture of the man from the photo she found before.

"Wow… he looks a LOT like Fuhrer Mustang doesn't he? They could be considered twins." Sciezka commented.

"Yeah…" Juliet sighed as she scanned Tyler Reynold's information.

"What do you need from him?"

"He's my real father…"

"real? Y-you're adopted"

"Yaha…" Juliet replied bluntly, not taking her eyes off the papers.

"_Prosecuted during the Ishbal War for taking the side of the Ishballans._

_Soldier In Charge: Major Roy Mustang"_

"Aunt Sciez… what does soldier in charge mean? Like a lawyer or something?" she asked hoping she was right.

"in prosecution?" Sciezka asked and she received a slow and shaky nod from the younger lady with her.

"he's the soldier in charge of 'taking care' of whoever opposed the rules, if you know what I mean. But that was the rule during the Ishbal war, that was a few years back. I guess, the definition of that has already changed. Why?" Sciezka replied mindlessly.

Juliet's head hung, her bangs covering her eyes. She slowly placed the file back into the cabinet and forced a "thanks" to Sciezka before she ran out the door.

"Hey Juliet! What's wrong?" Sciezka called out but the girl was too busy running.

* * *

"YOU KILLED MY REAL DAD!" Juliet angrily declared as she swung Roy's office door open.

Roy shot her a surprised stare and said, "Wh-What do you mean? Who are you?"

Juliet removed her glasses and removed the clips holding her hair up.

"Juliet… what are you doing in Military uniform and what are you saying?" Roy blurted out as he stood from his desk.

Tears flowed down her pink cheeks.

"You killed my real dad… I KNOW! I KNOW THE TRUTH!" she sobbed and yelled.

Roy's charcoal eyes opened wide and he suddenly felt his conscience kick him in the behind.

"I… not only him… you killed a million of innocent people!" she bawled as she fell on her knees.

Roy bowed his head, the memories of his dark past were playing back.

"You don't understand Juliet…" he mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

"What's not to understand? You had a choice..." she looked at him in disgust. "yet you chose to do it"

He looked at her, "It was difficult I couldn't do anything, orders were orders." He explained.

She turned her head away from his stare and uttered, " Thank you… for all these years of taking care of me, I'm grateful for that… I am" her voice started to become calm. Then she sobbed and sniffed.

"But to think that you took me in… coz you pitied me, is just low! You took care of me coz you thought it'll clear your conscience, right??? I can't believe I trusted you all these years, thinking that you were the man who promised me you'd come back for me in that brown house filled with children! You…"

"YOU GUILT TRIPPED ME INTO ADOPTING YOU!" Roy blurted. "You came into the street calling me your dad, then I find out you're the daughter of the man I was ordered to get rid off back in Ishbal. I had no choice but to take you in! It wasn't my fault! It was YOURS!"

More tears fell from the girl's eyes. Tears that overflowed with hurt and disbelief.

"Well then," Juliet stood straight, "I'm sorry for bothering you Fuhrer Mustang." She said casually as she wiped her tears.

She turned her back on him and Roy finally realized what he just said.

"Juliet…" he mumbled.

She opened the door and ran with no destination. She ran out the HQ her tears blocking her view of where she was headed to.

"Juliet!" Roy called out in the hallways of the HQ. He went all over the building looking for her. He came back into the office hoping to see her there but she wasn't.

"Damn!" he punched his desk and fell on his chair. "What the hell is wrong with me???" he cursed.

Juliet continued running then she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry" she sobbed then moved out of the way but the person grabbed her arm and asked, "Hey what's wrong? Why are crying?"

She was ready to attack the person holding her until she met the emerald gaze behind the glass.

* * *

**I'm sooo sorry that took so long I really had no idea what to write next. So please review… favorite, alert whichever but reviews are REALLY appreciated.**

**If this sucks tell me, and your insights to who she might have bumped into… I'd really like to hear (or rather READ) them.**

**=)**

**I can't believe I actually stayed awake for 24 straight hours (and still counting) I couldn't sleep at all, not a wink. I've been in all the rooms, my sis', parents' the sitting room, the floor in my room the floors in their rooms. I still couldn't sleep! So here I am hoping I could sleep later. Yeah... so my brain is not functioning well... check out my Riza Hawkeye is homunculous forum in mangafox... FMA page... well if you have time that is.  
**


	13. I'm Sorry Daddy?

**Chapter 13: I'm sorry**

**I didn't have much of readers on my last chapter but that's okay… =/ So this fic is coming to an end. SOON.**

**

* * *

**

Juliet's P.O.V

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" asked the man as he held on my arm.

I looked at him and was calmed when I saw my dad's best friend.

"Hi Uncle Maes…" I sniffed.

"Did something happen?" he asked me with eyes piercing through my tear-filled ones.

I looked away from him and shook my head.

He placed his hand on my head and said, "c'mon Juliet, you can tell me. Did you get dumped? By the way, why are you wearing a military uniform?"

The things I wanted to say just clogged my throat. If I say a single word tears would just flow and I don't want to trouble Uncle Maes.

I kept my face away from his view and kept shrugging my shoulders and shaking my head every time he asked what happened.

He gave up and just sat with me on the park bench, rubbing my back.

I saw him bring out his phone and I grabbed his arm subconsciously.

"Please don't tell dad where I am" I said with all the strength left in me.

"Okay…" he looked at me deep in thought.

"I'm sorry… for troubling you" I mumbled between sobs.

"Are you ready to tell me what happened?" he sighed.

I told him everything, as I spoke about the events my chest seemed lighter and my tears started to dry up on my cheeks.

After telling him everything, he smiled at me and placed a hand on my head.

"You're dad puts people before himself, he was always worried for the people around him" he told me then he leaned back and looked up into the sky.

"On the day that he had to dispose of Dr. Reynolds, he tried to push away all the human feelings in him. He was given the orders to get rid of The Rockbell doctors and Dr. Reynolds, he didn't know what to do. He tried to refuse but was scolded by the head soldier. He shot them and tried to shoot himself too. I stopped him. When the war was over he studied human transmutation like a mad man, his guilt was eating him. That's when he told me that he wanted to be Fuhrer, so that he wouldn't have to follow unreasonable orders like that ever again. Your mom and I promised our loyalty to him coz' he had a vision, a future for a country that's slowly breaking apart. He has done all these great things in order to give those innocent people he hurt at least a future for the generations they left behind." He spoke.

A tear ran down my cheek. I didn't think dad will go that far. I screwed up BIG TIME.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled.

Uncle Maes turned to me and ran a hand through my hair.

"Dr. Reynolds sure loved to talk about his daughter when I was being treated. He liked Roy y'know… they looked like brothers if he just had his hair as long as Roy's they might be thought of as twins. Roy couldn't pull that trigger… I don't know what happened exactly" he continued.

"You must've been through a lot in Ishbal" I sniffed and he just smiled then stood up.

"You wanna go to our place? Aunt Gracia made apple pie…" he invited.

"I'd love to Uncle Maes but I have other business to attend to…" I declined.

He asked me if I'd want him to bring me wherever I wanna go but I apologized and said that I wanted to do this myself and so he left and I went to my next destination.

Rosedale Residence. I have to know more from my birth mom.

We talked and I felt so dirty as I heard the truth. I'm being passed from one dad to another.

1 dad donated the cell to create me, another took care of me till I was a toddler then another decided to take me in after loosing the last one. Twisted loop of dads. Who knows, maybe I'll have another one after the latest dad gets tired of taking care of me.

I bid Mrs. Rosedale goodbye and she asked me if I needed a lift home.

To be honest, I don't wanna go home. So I decided to drown my pain somewhere adults do.

"Are you sure you want to go there?" asked Mrs. Rosedale.

"Yes, I'm positive… I have to ask her something." I replied.

"Well… one of my drivers often visits that place, let him drive you there." She offered.

"Thank you, and sorry for the trouble…" I smiled.

"It's the least I can do…" she said and she entered the house as the driver led me to the car.

"So why are you going there? It's not a place for kids." The driver stated.

"I'm sorta related to the woman in charge…" I replied

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(Story P.O.V)-_-_-_-_-_-_

Maes' phone started ringing. Once he answered it, he heard his best friend.

"Hey buddy!" he greeted.

"Hey Maes..." Roy answered emotionlessly

"What's up?"

"H-Have you seen Juliet?"

"Yeah… I was talking to her a while ago."

"Where is she now?!"

"Yo… Cool down Roy, she went off somewhere. I offered to bring her where she wanted to go but she said she had to go somewhere alone."

"Why did you let her?!"

"Roy she's fifteen. She knows how to take care of herself…"

"Still! Where could she be now?"

"Roy…she just found out a huge secret about her, where do you think she'll go?"

"Somewhere she could get information…"

"Now you've got a clue. Bye Roy!" he hung up

"Information… Anna Rosedale." Roy thought then dialed her number.

"Hello Rosedale residence, Anna speaking." She answered.

"Anna, is Juliet there?" Roy immediately asked.

"She left about 30 minutes ago."

"Where'd she go?"

"District 24"

"The bar district??? What is she doing there?!"

"She said you'll be ok with it since you go there often…"

"Christmas… uh Thank you Anna…"

"Roy uh… she knows… everything."

"I understand. I'll talk to her."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Roy hurriedly got his coat and ran out his office.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Juliet's P.O.V-_-_-_-_-_-_--

"Hey Gran…" I greeted as I sat on the stool in front of the counter.

"Juliet… what are you doing here and why are you in Military uniform?" Madame Christmas asked as she placed a glass of water on the counter.

"Long story short, I'm adopted and an unwanted child." I crossed my arms on the table and laid my head on it.

"we know."

"Am I the only one shocked by this news!"

"Well… not really. Do you want to know something about your dad?"

"What?" I lifted my head to face my Grandma talking to me.

"He's adopted too… His parents died when he was young and I took him in."

"For real? So he's not really a Mustang?"

"He's a Mustang alright, his father is my brother."

"So… that means you're not married?"

"That's right. Now what's your story? How are you unwanted?"

"Well… the donor of the sperm to create me is the brother of my father who violated my mother during an overnight duty of the dad who took care of me for a few years. 10 years later I find out that my 2nd dad was killed by the dad I know now." Once again I buried my face in my arms.

"Oh… I can't say I saw that coming…"

"That makes two of us… Gran could you do me a favor and please give me dad's-I mean- Roy Mustang's usual." I slowly pushed the glass of water away from me.

"No… first of all you're underage and alcohol will not solve anything…" She told me as she pushed the water nearer to me again.

I grunted and just kept my face pillowed in my arms.

"Madame Christmas!" I heard one of the customers call her.

She patted my head and said, "We'll talk later.." before she left.

"Hey…you're in the Military?" some guy sat down on the stool beside me.

"Somewhat…" I replied looking at him with half-closed eyes.

"You want a drink or something?" he asked me and I found the opportunity to test out why alcohol was so helpful but decided to decline.

"Thanks but I don't drink…" I told him.

He extended his hand and introduced himself, "Tyler Reynolds."

I looked at him wide eyed I can't believe it. He looked a lot like my dad. As I opened my mouth to say something, he spoke.

"I know this might sound weird but… you look like an older version of my daughter, well… she should be 15 by now. I haven't seen her for a long time." He told me, I wanted to hear more.

"Oh… so… You come here often?" I mentally thumped myself, I can't believe I just said that.

"Nah… I'm just resting. I came from Xing, decided to stop by before heading South. It has been quite a long time since I've been here…" he told me as he slowly moved the glass of whisky in circles.

"You said you haven't seen her for… years? Why is that?" I questioned him, drinking the water.

"Well… I have been part of the Ishbal War a long time ago and I left her in an orphanage just in case… I y'know…" he started to explain and I just nodded.

"Then while I was on duty, a soldier was ordered to kill me but he let me slip and I had to runaway… I don't know what happened exactly but somehow I woke up in Xing ,I couldn't remember anything, when I finally knew who I am, I came back here but the orphanage where I left her was no longer there. I had no idea where to find her OR my former wife. I decided to go back to Xing and live there. Oh… I'm sorry for telling you all that." He suddenly lifted the morbid mood with a smile.

"No-no! It's fine… I believe your daughter must miss you a lot." I told him, tears threatening to, once again, fall.

"Well… I do." He smiled slightly and drank his chosen liquor.

I opened my mouth to tell him the truth

"JULIET!"

Once again an interruption… my goodness I feel like I'm in some kind of soap opera!

I looked beyond Tyler Reynolds and saw my CURRENT dad.

Mr. Reynolds, dad, looked at me and asked, "Is your name… Juliet?"

I was torn, should I say yes and ignore Roy Mustang at the door or should I just keep quiet. Unfortunately before I could decide, Current Dad already stood in between me and Past Dad.

"I'm sorry for not telling you." Daddy Roy, told me.

"Roy?" Daddy Tyler called him.

Daddy Roy turned around and looked at Daddy Tyler for about 30 seconds, my nerves were shaking like crazy while they stared at each other.

"Tyler? Tyler Reynolds?" Daddy Roy stuttered in disbelief.

"Yeah, Roy Mustang? Wow, I've heard you're Fuhrer now. How are you?" he placed a hand on Dad's shoulder.

"Yeah… I… I see you met your daughter." They turned to me.

"Th-this is Juliet?" Daddy Tyler pointed at me obviously shocked by what Dad just said.

"She's in the Military?" he continued to ask.

I had to butt in and now was the time, "No… It's a long story."

I stared at my dads in front of me, what should I do next? Am I going to choose? I can't do that… my thoughts were pushed aside as my dad-who-disappeared-for-a-long-time threw his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

His scent seemed so familiar, manly and comforting. A smell that I've been looking for ever since I started living with my Current dad.

"Juliet! I missed you so much…" I could hear held back tears in his voice, it was heart breaking but Daddy Roy's sad smile just broke me.

He never did look at me like that ever. He never looked at ANYONE like that.

His smile, his eyes seem to tell me that he's just lost something. Even if I just saw that for a split second I could feel the aftershock of his sadness, I never want to see that ever again, my dad is a strong man, I don't wanna be the one to break him.

Daddy Tyler held my shoulders then turned to Daddy Roy.

"Did you take care of her Roy?"

"Yeah." Was all he said. Can't he say anything more?

"Thank you so much! You've taken care of her well, look at her she's…" he turned to me and smiled a very fatherly smile, "beautiful"

I'm flattered by what he said but I don't… I don't know what to say anymore.

"Will you go South with me?" he asked so bluntly.

My eyes played from him to dad.

* * *

**Well that's it for that chapter… Will she go with Daddy Tyler or will she stay with the Dad she grew up with? Dun-dun-dun-duun! Stay tuned for the decision and PROBABLY last chapter… =) Don't forget to review… I really want to know what you think! Oh yeah… please tell me if there are any mistakes… THANK YOU AGAIN!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!  
**


	14. Choices

**Chapter 14**

**Choices**

"**Choices are made to renew an old path or continue it"**

_**Little Miss Clueless**_

* * *

"_Will you go South with me?" he asked so bluntly._

_My eyes played from him to dad._

* * *

Juliet stared at the men in front of her and made a very shy smile.

"Can I… uh… sleep on it?" she asked.

The two dads looked at each other then back to her.

"Sure, honey. Remember, I'm not forcing you so it's okay to say no." Tyler smiled at her and patted her head.

"Dad… can we go home now?" she asked as she looked at Roy.

"Sure…" he faintly smiled, "You can join us Tyler…"

"No thanks, I reserved a room for tonight. I'll be leaving at noon tomorrow." He answered getting up from his seat.

The three left the bar and walked to the hotel Tyler was staying at.

"This is my stop." He smiled then he turned to Juliet.

"I am not forcing you, okay?" he reassured then hugged her. "I'm so glad I got to see you again."

"me too…" Juliet sobbed lightly.

"Good night, then, to both of you" he bid then entered the hotel.

Roy looked at Juliet, who stared at where Tyler disappeared to.

"I won't stop you, you know. It's your choice." He said to her.

Juliet came back to her senses and turned to look at Roy with tears filling her eyes.

Roy laid a hand on her head and smiled at her.

"Let's go home, squirt" he joked and started walking.

"I'm sorry dad." She whispered before catching up with Roy.

* * *

Roy leaned on the headboard of their bed and was deep in thought when Riza noticed him not sleeping.

"Roy… you need to sleep." She yawned.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" he asked running his hand through her hair.

"Not really. What's wrong?" she sat up and held his hand.

" I don't really know, I just can't sleep" he sighed.

"You're worried about Juliet, aren't you?" she smiled.

"What if she decides to go with Tyler? 10 years… would mean nothing then." He looked down on their hands.

"Stop her then…" Riza sighed.

"I can't do that. She's old enough to make her own decisions…"

"I guess you're right…"

"Maybe I should sleep it off…"

"Yeah you should…"

* * *

The sun shone through the slightly opened window and bothered Roy and the woman leaning on his chest.

Roy slowly got up and Riza turned to the side to continue her sleep.

Without thinking Roy walked through the hallway of the rooms and into Juliet's room.

He stared wide eyed at the empty bed. "She left?"

Then he picked up a piece of paper on the floor, it was partially wet and torn.

"Dogs should really stay away from paper" he muttered, shaking the paper.

"_Gone… with Daddy Tyler… later!" _ were the only visible words on the paper.

Upon reading that Roy went to change and left the house in a hurry.

* * *

"Thank you" Juliet smiled as she hugged Tyler.

"Did you tell Roy about this?" he asked her.

"uh… I left a note." She smiled.

"You should've said something! He'll get worried." Tyler told her.

"I'll call… later" she looked away from him then suddenly took the bag away from him.

"It's 11:30 the train's coming" she changed the topic

"You really should call him."

"he's probably still sleeping."

"still…"

* * *

'Where could she be?" Roy breathed as he stopped in front of Tyler's hotel.

"_I'll be leaving at noon"_ Tyler's words echoed in Roy's head.

"Noon… where is he going again? SOUTH! There's only one train station here for South." He ran to the direction of the station.

* * *

Roy bent down, breathed in and out with his hands on his knees for support.

As he lifted his head he saw the people he was looking for talking.

"Juliet!" he called out.

The girl looked around but seemed to not see him.

He started to approach them.

"Hey look it's the Fuhrer!" someone yelled.

Roy looked around and people started approaching him.

Luckily, security came quickly and he got away.

"Dad?" Juliet turned to see Roy eagerly approaching them.

As he reached them, he placed his hand on her shoulders.

"You can't leave" he breathed heavily.

He turned to Tyler, "I…can't… let… her… go with you" he said still catching his breath.

"She needs to be with me… I know her better. I know you wanna be with her but…" Roy stated.

"DAD! I'm not going!" Juliet interrupted before he said anything off character and too mushy.

Roy immediately turned to her and said, "You're not?"

"You want me to go?" she questioned back.

"No. no. I was-it's just- the note." Roy mumbled.

"Yeah… I wrote… _Gone to spend the day with Daddy Tyler, Don't worry I'll be back later!_" she explained.

"All I read was _Gone with Daddy Tyler, Later!_"

"Darn dog… got the paper again!" she cursed under her breath.

The whistle blew and the announcer called, "passengers to south!"

"Well that's my train!" Tyler happily declared.

"I trust you'll take care of her, still, Mustang?" he grinned.

"Yes, yes I assure you" Roy replied ruffling the hair of his daughter.

"You'll be back, right?" Juliet asked.

"I promised you, remember? I will come when I have time, but your birthday is a must." Tyler replied.

Juliet just nodded.

"Take care, I'll be back" he bid as he entered the train.

In a few minutes the train left.

"What made you stay?" Roy asked still watching the train.

"10 years… I can't waste those years" she smiled at him.

The train disappeared from sight and they walked out of the station.

"Y'know I read this weird book in a store downtown… and you were blind!" Juliet started a conversation.

"Oh really, am I the lead character?" Roy chuckled.

"No… Ed was." She bluntly answered.

"Why?" he whined.

Juliet laughed and walked ahead.

* * *

Months later…

_Today is my sixteenth birthday, my Sweet Sixteen. It's the best birthday I have, yet. _

_My birth mom, my mom, my siblings, my friends, my dogs are all here. But what made this one different from all my other birthdays, is the presence of my two dads._

_I never found the other one, and I don't really mind coz, to me they are enough._

_Daddy Tyler, came back, as he promised. _

_Daddy Roy, welcomed him warmly and so are the other people in the party._

_He, daddy Tyler, decided to stay in Central for the time being, and met a girl that made him happy, Grace from the flower shop, yes, Uncle Havoc's, Daddy Roy's Grace hahaha._

_They were quite okay with it. It didn't matter, past was past._

_Past, the one thing I forgot to apologize to my dad about._

_The past that he tried to forget and I pushed it back into his mind._

_The past that Mom said, should never be put aside but learned from._

_The past that bound my whole family._

_The past that Dad, decided to connect to a better future._

_The past that showed me that my Daddy's The Best._

**END**

**

* * *

**

**Thank you very much for supporting this story, I am really really grateful!**

**Please tell me if there are any mistakes.**

**Thank you again everyone!**

**This was kinda rushed I had only a few hours to write it, so if there is any error please alarm me. **

**Belated Happy Royai Day!**

**Although they're not Canon I still support them!**

**Uh... The Cow owns FMA and decided to end it too... I will miss this epic anime.**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

**I'm gonna start my Senior Year tomorrow that's why I HAD to finish this NOW.**

**THANK YOU AGAIN!**

**God Bless and enjoy your summer or new school year! **

**Love lots,**

**LMC!  
**


End file.
